La locura esta en mi
by Magita de Pattinson
Summary: Cuando te vuelves adicta a algo. Siempre pero Siempre tienes que hacerlo, claro las hermanas Swan, lo saben. Aman las carreras de autos y mas cuando ellas juegan. Son las mejores en las carreras, su padre Charlie también competía pero lo dejo, ahora sus hijas, Isabella y Magali Swan, siguen el ejemplo de sus padres. La locura esta en ellas.
1. Prolongo

Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. La historia es 100% mía. Algunos personajes van a hacer míos, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hago al escribirla

_**La locura está en mí**_

_-Vamos Bells- Le repetía Magali, Isabella ya estaba harta- Necesito adrenalina vamos solo una carrera. Patéemeles el culo a todos. Nosotras somos las mejores._

_-Sabes me convences, necesito adrenalina. Ve dile a James. Tú te llevas también- Se burlo _

_-Hey- Salió de su carro- Solo fue una noche, y que noche- Rió- Le diré prepárate. _

_Camino hasta llegar a su objetivo James. El era organizador de las carreras. Donde Isabella y Magali se lucían. Siempre ganaban. En la meta siempre llegaban las dos al mismo tiempo. Parecían Hermanas. Tras la muerte de sus padres, ellas solo se dedican a correr carreras de todo tipo. _

_-Mi querido James- Sonrió- Bella y yo estamos aburridas. Y tenemos mucha adrenalina en las venas. Asi que queremos una carrera_

_-Bien, hermosa. Dame unas horas_

_-¿Horas? Ni loca James. Te doy una hora. Nada más. Nos vemos- Se dio la vuelta pero él, la agarro de la cintura._

_-¿Cuándo repetiremos esa hermosa noche que pasamos?- Le dijo con voz seductora_

_-Mmmm cuando quieras James, si quieres hoy pero quiero mi carrera en menos de una hora si puede ser- Lo beso en los labios provocando que se le escape un gemido- Tranquilo James, tendremos toda la noche- Se separo de él- Recuerda mi Carrera en menos de una hora._

_Salió del taller de James y se dirigió a donde estaba su auto. Bella la miro y sonrió. Sabía que ella lo había logrado. Tendría su carrera. _

_MEDIA HORA DESPUES_

_Varios autos de carrera estaban acomodándose para empezar la carrera. Solo faltaban Los Cullen. _

_-¡James empecemos!- Grito Isabella_

_-Espero un poco Bella- La tranquilizo James_

_-No James me aburro empecemos que se vayan al carajos los Cullen- Dijo molesta Magali_

_-Hablando de Roma- Dijo uno de los competidores_

_-Hablaban de nosotros- Los Cullen eran unos competidores muy buenos. Claro eran muy ricos. Al igual que las Swan. Pero eso no importaba. Ellas eran felices con sus carreras. _

_-¡Al fin, porque siempre llegan tarde!- Les gritaron todos_

_-Bueno Gente empecemos- James se puso en medio de la pista._

_Bella y Maga se pusieron sus auriculares y comenzaron a escuchar su música favorita. Se saludaron las dos hermanas. La carrera iba a comenzar. Los motores de los autos comenzaron a gruñir. De un momento a otro James bajo las manos._

_La carrera comenzó. Y Magali e Isabella cantaban su canción favorita. Las dos se comunicaban a través de su celular. _

_-Maga somos las primeras- Le comunico Bella_

_-Siempre… ¡Espera!- Grito, al mirar por el espejo retrovisor. Dos autos los cuales conocían muy bien- ¡Cullen!_

_Comenzaron a subir la velocidad. Los Cullen lo notaron e hicieron lo mismo._

_Solo faltaba una vuelta los Cullen y las Swan iban, primeros._

_La canción que estaban escuchando las hermanitas Swan empezaba a terminar y ellas cantaban a todo pulmón_

Mi estilo, mi marca, mi juego, mis cartas,  
yo se que te gusta, yo se que te encanta,  
la locura esta en mí, la locura está en mi,  
la locura esta en mí, la locura está en mi.  
Mi estilo, mi marca, mi juego, mis cartas,  
no puedo estar cuerdo, no sé que me falta,  
la locura esta en mi, la locura está en mi,  
la locura esta en mí, la locura está en mi.

_Estaban a unos cuantos metros de llegar a la meta y los Cullen iban detrás de ellas._

_-¡Vamos Bella usemos todo lo que nos queda!- Le comunico Magali a su hermana. _

_Arrancaron todo lo que tenían, la meta estaba a centímetros de Ellas. Dejaron atrás a todos incluyendo a los Cullen. Luego de pasar la meta frenaron y salieron de sus vehículos._

_-¡Ganamos nuevamente hermana!- Sonrieron las Swan_

_-Jajá. Creyeron que nos ganarían Cullen- Se burlo Bella _

_-Estuvimos muy cerca- Comenzó Damian_

_-Muy cerca de perder- Se burlo la otra hermana Swan_

_-Bien hermosas- Las felicito James- vengan que le damos su dinero_

_-Gracias James- Dijo con voz seductora Magali- Gracias a todos por competir. Nos veremos en la próxima_

_-Locas- Susurraron Los Cullen_

_-¿Locas?- Gritaron- No chicos, LA LOCURA ESTA EN MI…._


	2. Yo no eh dicho que si

Capitulo N°1

Yo no eh dicho que si

NARRADOR POV

Eran las seis y media de la madrugada, y Magali entraba a su casa. Isabella, llego a las once y media de la noche.

-Bonitas hora de llegar- Reclamo su hermano Emmett

-¡Ah!- Pegó un grito- Emmett me asustas

-¿Dónde estabas?-Interrogo su hermano

-Yo…. Mmmm… Haciendo cosas

-¿Cosas?

-Vamos Emmett, tengo mucho sueño, estoy cansada. Dejemos esto para más tarde- Comenzó a subir las escaleras

-¿Con quién estuviste?

Magali se detuvo, se dio la vuelta y miro a su hermano

-¿Estuviste? ... ¿Acaso me estas llamando zorra?- Emmett soltó una carcajada

-Mmmm, creo que si

-¡Para tu información yo no soy ninguna de las putas con las que te acuestas!- Le grito

-¡Yo no me acuesto con "Zorras" Como tu las llamas, ellas son mujeres decentes… Claro eso tu no conoces!

-No me busques Emmett- Le dijo su hermana negando con la cabeza

Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar a su habitación. Emmett se dirigió a las suya.

EN LA TARDE

Casi toda la familia Swan, estaba almorzando. Claro menos Magali que estaba durmiendo.

-Silvina, puedes levantar a Magali- Ordeno Charlie

-Claro señor

Silvina fue a la habitación de Magali. Toco la puerta 3 veces y luego entro.

-Señorita Magali- Comenzó a mover

-¿Hmmm?- Comenzó a abrir los ojos.

-Su padre quiere que baje a almorzar.

-Ya bajo.

Se metió al baño y se arreglo un poco el cabello. Y bajo abajo donde estaba toda su familia almorzando

-Provecho- Susurro-Hola, mama, papa, Bella

Se sentó en su lugar y comenzó a comer lo que había en su plato

-Magali…- Musito Charlie

"¡Oh no! Mala señal" Pensó Ella

-¿Si papa?

-Emmett nos dijo que llegaste hoy a la madrugada, ¿Dónde estabas?

-Bueno ayer corrimos una carrera con Bella, ¡Y ganamos!- Grito emocionada

-Sí, Bella nos conto- Comento- Pero, lo que me llama la atención, es que Bella llego más temprano que tú

-Por favor ¿sí? Se parecen a Emmett- Se quejo ella cruzándose de brazos

-¿Dónde estabas?- Pregunto Renee- Sí no, nos lo dices Bella nos lo dirá

-No les diré nada- Le dijo Magali

- Bella, ¿Dónde se quedo tu hermana, cuando viniste anoche tú?

-Mmmm…- Murmuro

-¡ASH! ¡ME QUEDE CON JAMES!- Grito

-Lo sabia- Murmuro Emmett

Magali se levanto de la mesa, y salió disparada afuera de su casa, se subió a su auto y manejo hasta las pistas, donde se encontró con James.

-Hola hermosa- Dijo el abrasándola y acariciando su cabello

-¡Ash! James, mis padres están insoportables, Emmett también

-Mi amor- La beso- tranquila, are que te olvides de todas, las cosas- Comenzó a besarle su cuello

-Es lo que más quiero- Susurro besándolo en los labios

-¡James!- Se escucho la voz chillona de alguien, los dos se dieron la vuelta y vieron a la pelirroja, Victoria- ¡Eres un estúpido!

Victoria salió a correr

-Vicky, espera- Grito él, y la siguió

Magali se quedo quieta ahí sin decir nada.

-¿Por qué James?- Le decía Victoria entre lágrimas

-Vicky, amor. Yo no siento nada por ella, yo te amo a ti.

-¿Lo dices de verdad?- Sollozo

-Si amor- la beso en los labios- ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

-Es que… James, yo… es que… pues estoy embarazada- James abrió los ojos como platos- Mis padres ya lo saben, y quieren que nos casemos- Bajo la mirada

-Nos casaremos- Levanto la mirada de Victoria- Solo déjame arreglar las cosas con Maga

James volvió con Maga que estaba confundida

-Maga, amor- Le toco su hombro, ella se dio la vuelta

-¿Quién era esa?- Susurro enojada

-Victoria, es… una amiga- Mintió

-Amiga si- Grito sarcástica- Vamos James no soy estúpida, es otra con las que te acuestas ¿Verdad?

-Maga, linda no es lo que….

-¡Ya, HOMBRE, dime la verdad ¿Lo es?!

-Sí lo es… y ahora está embarazada

Maga le lanzo una tremenda cachetada a James, a este le quedo la mano de Maga marcada en la cara

-¡Maldita sea James! ¡Eres un maldito cabron, gilipollas, Acaso no sabes que existe el CORDON!- Reclamo

Salió del taller de James, afuera se encontraba Victoria.

-¡Hey tu niña!- Recrimino a Victoria- ¡Te aseguro que este cabron, no estuvo solamente conmigo! ¡Asi que yo que tú!- La señalo- Tengo cuidado

Dicho eso, ella salió disparada en su auto, con toda la velocidad que tenia, era sábado, ningún policía andaba en la zona. Su teléfono sonaba, y sonaba.

-Dios Magali atiende- Rogo Bella

-¿Atendió?- Pregunto Emmett

-No. ¡Dios! Emmett, porque siempre te la agarras con ella

-Vamos Bella, ya sé lo que hacen ustedes cuando van a competir

-¿Qué hacemos Emmett?- Enarco una ceja Bella

-Se drogan, encontré una bolsa de droga en la mochila de Magali… Por eso la trato asi.

-Emmett, solo por eso, ella es tu hermana menor. Necesita el apoyo tuyo y mío.

El teléfono de Bella, comenzó a sonar era su hermana

-Maga, por el amor de dios, ¿Dónde estás?

-Swan, soy Damian

-Cullen, ¿Tú qué haces con el celular de mi hermana?

-Encontré a tu hermana, corriendo a alta velocidad por la calles de Forks. Y casi me choca

-Por dios- Susurro Bella- ¿Cómo esta?

-Destrozada, parece que estuvo llorando o algo asi. Estamos yendo a tu casa. En minutos llegamos

-Ok adios- Bella colgó el teléfono

Luego de unos minutos, la puerta de la casa de los Swan se abrió, y apareció detrás de ella, Magali y Damian.

-Maga- Dijo Bella con desesperación y corrió a abrasarla- Nena ¿Dónde estabas?

-Fui a ver a James, y vino una "Chiquilla" y dijo que está embarazada- Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir

-¿Qué?, oh Maga- La abraso mas fuerte-No llores

-Gracias Damian- Emmett le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro

-De nada Emmett- Sonrió

-Hermanita, ya no llores- Emmett abraso a Maga- Ya ¿Si?

-¡Oh! Emmett tienes fiebre- Le toco la frente- ¿Te has golpeado la cabeza?

-¡Hey!- Soltó Emmett- No me ah pasado nada, ¿Qué ahora no te puedo abrasar?

-Es que, hace mucho que no me tratas asi Em

-Perdóname Nena sé que me eh comportado como un tremendo idiota

-Perdonado Emmett, o como te dice Rosalie osito- Le pellizco la mejilla, Bella y Damian soltaron carcajadas.

-Bueno es mejor que me vaya, Magali me debes una asi que la pienso cobrar esta noche- Ella levanto una ceja- Te invito a cenar hoy en la noche ¿Quieres?

-Ni lo sueñes

-Bueno en mis sueños dices que si- Sonrió

-Ya eh dicho que….

-Sí, ira Damian- Interrumpió Emmett

-Em, no por favor- Rogó

-Lo siento ella iras- Ordeno su hermano

-Charlie y Rene no me dejaran- Sonrió

-Ellos no están, salieron de urgencia a Italia, el trabajo Maga- Ella gruño por lo bajo

-Está bien, vendré a las 20pm- El se dio la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta

-Espera- Grito Magali- Yo no eh dicho que si- El le giño un ojo y se fue


End file.
